


watching new day rise

by beili



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fanart, Gift, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili
Summary: A 2017 gift for the dearest friend and co-conspirator, Val Mora!





	watching new day rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valmora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valmora/gifts).



> A 2017 gift for the dearest friend and co-conspirator, Val Mora!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Stay Alive by Josè Gonzàlez
> 
> Also available [on tumblr](http://beili.tumblr.com/post/156681532351/this-one-is-for-dearest-friend-and-co-conspirator)


End file.
